


So this is Vere

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Nicaise lives [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Since the Veretians saw Aklios, Damen decides his men should see Vere - when they arrive, the Aklions are predictably shocked by the customs, but Laurent gets a surprise of his own, in the form of a small blonde and beautiful sapphire boy with a filthy mouth and sharp wit, who was last seen withuot his eyes or his body.





	1. Welcome to Vere

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Nicaise, Laurent and references to the Regent - if anyone wants something specific tagged throughout this series, let me know

The men sat around the fire, some on logs and some on the ground. They had been traveling back up north for almost a month, and were now camped just over a day away from the palace.

It had been Nikandros who had suggested they all go up to Vere together instead of just Damen and Laurent’s men; the men had quickly backed Nikandros up, and so Damen had agreed they could all come. The closer they got to the palace grounds, however, the more Damen doubted his decision. Vere was the polar opposite of Aklios. Damen had spent most of his time there being shocked and repulsed by their customs, but since getting to know Laurent better on the road and the two of them enivetably growing closer, he had realised most of the customs he found off-putting were of the Regent’s making, rather than being strictly Veretian.

But just because the Regent was dead didn’t mean his customs had disappeared, and Damen knew Laurent had an uphill struggle ahead of himself when it came to changing the customs and kingdom; they both had an even tougher struggle when it came to annoucning their reign over the soon-to-be joined kingdom.

Damen looked at the men around the fire, laughing and drinking. Some were Veretian and knew what they would be seeing upon entering the palace grounds the next day. Most of them, however, were Aklion, and were blissfully ignorant.

“There are some things you should all know about Vere,” Damen found himself saying, and the conversations halted as all eyes turned to him. Laurent’s men quickly guessed what his next words would be and grinned; the Aklion men looked at him expectantly. Laurent just smirked and lounged further back against the log he was sitting against.

“I would have expected some of the Veretians to have warned you by now,” he continued, ignorring Laurent’s scoff and the handful of grins passed around. “But their customs are... starkly.. different from ours back in Aklios.”

“They can’t be that different,” one of the men said, and grunts of agreement circled the campfire.

Damen sighed, trying to decide how best to word the absolute polar kingdom. “For starters, they are a lot more... public... in their shows of affection and ownership.”

“In other words, we fuck in public,” Jord said with a wicked grin.

Damen rolled his eyes. “Secondly, as you likely noticed, they are a lot more blunt - and vulgar.”

A few of the Veretians raised their cups in a half toast to that statement. “And proud of it,” they added.

Damen continued. “And they keep pets instead of slaves.”  
“What’s the difference?” Nikandros asked. Damen could feel Laurent’s weighted gaze on him as he answered.

“Slaves are trained to be submissive permanently, to enjoy anything and everything done to them, to not think of anything beyond pleasing whoever uses them, and to submit to anyone.” Damen paused before continuing. “Pets, however, are nothing like that. For starters, they have contracts binding them to one person for an allotted amount of time. They have boundaries and agreements, limits agreed upon and set. They have a choice. And they are treated like prized possessions - while slaves feed their masters, owners feed their pets. They are dressed in the finest clothes and jewels, and paint. Usually they’re leashed, but their collars aren’t like those of a slave.” Damen looked at Laurent. “Pets have a choice, even if it’s a choice of survival, it’s still more choice than slaves are given. Which is why when the kingdoms are united, slave culture will end.”

Silence filled the air, but Damen didn’t care; all he cared about was the silent words in Laurent’s blue gaze. And that was enough for him to know he was making the right choice.

.......

 

It was noon the next day when their troops reached tthe palace grounds. When Damen and Laurent dismounted, the others followed suit, leading their horses to the stables under direction, the Veretians taking off their under armour.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Damen murmured to Laurent as they and the rest of the troops made their way up the stone steps. “They’re going to  be so shocked.”

“Most likely,” Laurent replied, but Damen could hear the smirk in his voice and groaned. This was a bad idea. They had barely set foot in the courtyard when they could hear the unmistakable sound of a woman groaning.

“One last thing,” Laurent said as he turned to look at the troops. “Men fuck men, women fuck women.” With that, he lead them towards the corner where Damen remembered a bench and a redheaded pet. He wasn’t entirely surprised to see that same redhead on his knees, this time between a different man’s legs, as the pair lazily watched Vannes moan and sigh while her pet pleasured her. Damen didn’t even need to look over his shoulder to know most if not all of the Aklion men were blushing and looking away.

“Vannes,” Laurent greeted her, and she smiled up at him.

“Your majesty,” she replied, a smirk in her voice. It was the same voice she had used when suggesting the blowjob to Ancel and Laurent.

“I see the news is true then,” she continued. “You beheaded your uncle for the throne.”  
“I did,” Laurent confirmed.

Ancel spoke up for the first time. “There is someone waiting for your return - he said to inform him as soon as you arrived. He didn’t want to be kept waiting.”

“Well by all means, inform him,” Laurent said, and Ancel looked up at the man whom Damen vaguely recognised, before standing and making his way back into the palace. Laurent and Vannes talked some more before Laurent gestured for Damen to follow him towards the palace walls.

“Damen,” Nikandros hissed, and Damen sighed, nodding.

“I know,” he said.

They entered the foyer as Ancel walked out, bowing slightly to Laurent. “He is in the throne room,” was all he said before walking back to the courtyard.

“Who is it?” Damen asked, but Laurent ignored him, instead turning to the men awkwardly shadowing them at the same time as gazing at the intricate decoration.

“Jord and Nikandros, with us - the rest of you, show the men around.” With that, he turned on his heel and beggan walking through the corridors, Damen, Nikandros and Jord following behind.

They were walking so fast Damen barely avoided crashing into Laurent’s back as the blonde froze in the entranceway to the throne room. Before Damen could speak or ask what was wrong, Laurent strode forward, the trio following hesitantly a few steps behind. It was only when Damen moved to Laurent’s side that he could see the person. He had grown a few inches since the last time Damen had seen him - but his mess of blonde hair was unmistakable as he lounged sideways across the throne, which was still draped in red fabric, feet kicked up over one of the arm rests.

“Last I checked, you were dead,” Laurent said. “Or is resurection amongst your list of many talents?”

The boy laughed, and despite the months that had passed, it was still the high, delighted laugh of a child.

“Oh, did that trick work? I told him it would.” Nicaise tilted his head to look at the four of them, blue eyes glinting like saphires, his face as beautiful as it had been the first time Damen had met him.

“Who did the boy’s head belong to, then?” Laurent asked. Damen was shocked by how even his tone sounded, and knew it was taking a lot of effort.

Nicaise waved his hand in a “who cares” gesture, as he uncrossed his ankles which, Damen noticed, were decorated in gold, silver and blue bracelets. “His new boy - he was doomed from the moment he signed the contract. He looked too old for his age, and that was only the beginning.” Nicaise shook his head. “I was supposed to train him, but he wouldn’t listen, and was utterly useless - since he couldn’t give head, cutting his off seemed like the next best thing.”

Behind Damen, Jord was frozen in shock, but Nikandros sputtered, likely shocked by Nicaise’s language and blatant lack of respect for authority.

“He decided to cut the head off of his own pet, in favour of you?” Laurent asked, just a hint of sourness creeping into his voice, as if he was calling Nicaise a liar.

Nicaise turned an almost pitying smile on Laurent, and Damen’s blood chilled in expectation - whatever was about to come out of the small boy’s mouth was utter poison.

“Oh,” he said, his voice mocking, “you don’t think the old baffoon came up with that plan by himself, do you?”

Damen bristled as the realisation of Nicaise’s words sank in. Laurent was silent for a few heartbeats, before he smiled slightly. It was a cruel, mocking, but undeniably relieved smirk.

“I know people say to kill your competition, but they don’t mean it literally.”  
“Better safe than sorry,” Nicaise said easily. The four of them watched as the boy swung his legs off of the armrest, landing on the floor as he jumped up from the seat, strolling towards them with seemingly innocent confidence.

“This makes us even now,” he said, and Laurent’s smirk grew.

“Pay-back for the slaves?”  
“If you’re just catching onto that, you’re awfully slow.”

For the first time since they had entered, Nicaise’s gaze locked onto Damen. “I see your pet survived as well. Did I leave a scar? I’ve always wondered.”  
Damen shook his head. “You didn’t stab me deep enough to leave a scratch, nevermind a scar.”  
“Shame,” Nicaise pouted. “I’ll leave one next time.”  
“Next time,” Damen mused, unable to help the smile creeping onto his face. He had never liked Nicaise, but he was fond of him, and he knew Laurent cared deeply for the boy.

Nicaise turned his gaze back to Laurent, hand held out expectantly.

“You have something which belongs to me - unless you lost it like a complete idiot.”  
Laurent reached into his pocket, dropping a pile of sapphires into Nicaise’s palm. The earring which Nicaise had sorely lost in a bet against Laurent months ago, and given as an off-hand token before Laurent left with the troops.

Nicaise glanced over at Nikandros curiously before his gaze landed on Jord. When he spoke his words were meant for Laurent but his eyes stayed on Jord.

"It looks like my contract was literally cut off early." Jord grinned as he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, clearly trying not to laugh.

Nicaise spared another glance at Nikandros before he began walking out the room.

"Your turn now," he called over his shoulder. The four of them were left speechless in the empty throne room, Nicaise's footsteps silent, the only proof he had actually been there the sound of his belled collar rattling as he walked along the hallway, until that also fell silent.


	2. I thought so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise gets some much-needed care and Laurent finally gets to protect the sinnamon sapphire bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this part is from Laurent's POV and it starts with Nicaise in the baths, and then at dinner and yeah hold on tight

Laurent walked down the hallway, passing the white marble walls with barely a glance to the direction he was going. Despite only being in this part of the palace a few times, he remembered the way easily - too easily, perhaps. The last time had ended with Damen tied to the Cross and whipped within an inch of his life; the times before that had been with Pascal in the dead of night when he was fourteen and his uncle didn't care to patch him back up. 

He passed the guards who let him past without question, which was a relief; he didn't want to answer any when he already had so many swirling around in his mind. The intricately decorated door swung open with ease and he shut it behind him with a quiet thud. The pet baths were exactly how he remembered them; the only difference was the small boy waist-deep in the water, his golden brown curls damp and strewn like a.mop on top of his head. He didn't turn around at the sound of the door, just raised his head as Laurent walked over and sat on the smooth marble a foot from the edge of the bath.

"Are you going to tell me to wash you?" the boy quipped and Laurent scoffed quietly.

"You know I wouldn't.  Just as you know I'm not going to touch you, so don't even bother going there."

Nicaise finally turned to look at Laurent. It took Laurent a few seconds to realise why the boy looked different; he didn't have any faceplant or jewelry on, and Laurent realised he hadn't seen the younger boy without some form of decor in years. It was slightly disorientating.

"What do you want if you don't want to fuck me?" Nicaise asked, tone cold and dismissive as usual. Laurent stopped himself from smirking; Nicaise would read it wrong. Instead he kept his expression cold enough to match Nicaise's tone.

"I want what I've always wanted; to protect you."

"I don't need protected," Nicaise replied haughtily. "The bastard is dead in case you forgot."

"I remember," Laurent said wryly. "But I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the guards and a lot of the members of the Court. You're beautiful and now you're a pet without a contract, so it's free play for them.all." Laurent watched Nicaise carefully as the boy watched him back. "Sign a contract with me and I'll keep you safe from them until you're actually of age."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying otherwise.  But you're not a royal pet anymore; technically speaking, you don't even have a place to stay anymore since you're contract is over."

Nicaise laughed, high and bell-like as always. "You'd throw me out."

"I'm wouldn't want to but if you're not a Royal, member of the Court, a pet or staff, then you really don't get to.decide of you live  here anymore." Laurent shrugged languidly and Nicaise glared. The two were silent for a few minutes as the sound of the water echoed around the room. Nicaise was clearly much more familiar with the baths than Laurent, as he had put his own incense in the burners  and oil in the water. It wasn't surprising.

"He told me, you know." Nicaise's tone was harsher, which Laurent knew meant he was unsure of the topic he was talking about but didn't want to appear weak. "About what he did to you after Auguste was killed."

Laurent raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Oh really?"

Nicaise nodded.  "He said I was your replacement.  It's why I always had to wear that." He pointed to the circlet laying discarded by the side of the baths on top of his clothes and other pieces of jewelry. "He said I had to remind him of you since you were his favourite. Auguste knew the sort of shit he was into and always kept you away; he said if Damianos hadn't killed the Prince then he might have, if it meant he'd get to fuck you or have you kneel."

Laurent smiled dryly. He hadn't known his uncle had thought that, and whether he had actually told Nicaise or the boy had found out of his own according wasn't important.

"If you know that," Laurent started, "and you know all too well the shit he was into, then you know I'm not going to do anything to you."

Nicaise pursed his lips. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. 

Laurent stood back up and Nicaise watched from his place in the water.

"I don't expect an answer right now. You have until the feast tonight to make up your mind - keep living here at the palace with all the luxury you want, not having to do anything distasteful, and you can annoy me and Damen as much as you want; or go out on the streets and see how long you last with a face like that. It's your choice."

Nicaise was silent as Laurent opened the door, shutting it firmly behind himself and walking back through the hallways.

 

...

 

A few hours later, Laurent walked through the palace with Damen at his side. The feast celebrating their return was to begin in a few minutes, but Laurent couldn't relax. He didn't want to have to send Nicaise away, but if the boy didn't accept his offer by the start of the meal, he would be forced to throw the boy out.

Damen smartly kept his mouth shut on the subject, likely knowing how sensitive it was. The two were greeted by Jord and Nikandros, as well as the Court and other soldiers and guards. Laurent felt himself go through the motions of greeting them and thanking them, but it felt empty. Thankfully Damen was better at pleasing people and promptly took the lead, keeping attention away from how distracted Laurent was.

He didn't relax until after they had sat at the table, Damen on Laurent's righthand side, and a small figure quickly took the seat beside Damen. Once again, he was dressed in enough layers and laces to pass as a junior member of the Court to anyone who didn't know who he was. His hair was curled as always, falling across his forehead, and his bright blue eyes focused on Laurent and Damen. He didn't have any faceplant or jewelry on, which still was surreal to see. Judging by how he rubbed his wrist unthinkinglybefore glancing down and forcibly stopping himself, Nicaise felt as disorientated not wearing his pet jewelry as Laurent did seeing him without it.

"I see you made up your mind," Laurent said easily and Nicaise shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"I'm not stupid enough to pass up a bed and free food."

Laurent felt himself smile. Maybe this could work out after all.

Nikandros sat beside Nicaise, with Jord across from him. Nikandros glanced at Nicaise before doing a double take and clearing his throat to get the boy's attention. 

"Were you in the throne room earlier?" 

Nicaise raised his eyebrows at the taller man.

"Yes."

Nikandros glanced at Damen and Laurent. "Are you a Court member?"

Nicaise smirked. "No, I'm a royal pet."

"I thought pets always had to wear paint? Or is that only slaves in Aklios?"

Nicaise sneered and Laurent took a drink of wine to hide his smirk.

"Slaves are mindless fuck toys. Pets are so much higher than them -," he turned to look at Damen, giving him an obvious up-and-down look Nikandros couldn't miss. "Most, anyway."

Damen scoffed. "I take it you missed me then," he said lightly and Nicaise rolled his eyes. 

"Don't flatter yourself." Turning back to Nikandros, who by now looked utterly lost and taken aback, Nicaise gestured across the table to where Ancel was sitting on his latest Owner's lap. "Pets with contracts wear paint and jewelry." Gesturing to his own face, Nicaise continued. "I'm between contracts - my last was to the Regent but that was rudely cut short when his head got cut off. Now I'm Laurent's, but the oaf hasn't written me a contract yet."

Laurent felt himself smiling despite the insults. "I'll write it up after dinner if you're that eager," he said and Nicaise raised a disdainful eyebrow.

"So you say."

Nikandros looked between the three of them, bewildered, before looking over at Jord who was laughing into his wine glass.

"Good to have you back, kiddo," was all Jord said with a fond look at Nicaise.

"How old are you?" Nikandros asked, and Nicaise paused before answering. 

"Fourteen."

Laurent smiled to himself. Maybe he really could help Nicaise after all.

...

An hour into the feast, and Laurent saw Nicaise start to tire, which wasn't like the boy. Normally Nicaise was full of energy, and faked it when he wasn't.  As the evening and celebrations went on, Laurent found himself watching Nicaise carefully. He finished his second glass of wine and moved onto his third. Perhaps the wine was stronger than usual, or maybe he hadn't had any in a while so his tolerance was down.

Part way through his third glass, Nicaise frowned and looked at the liquid, before downing most of it and sniffing the cup. He laughed dryly as he put it back on the table.

"I thought so," he said quietly as he glared at Laurent. 

"What?" Laurent asked, and Nicaise rolled his eyes.

"So much for wanting to protect me," he muttered, as he slouched over the table, arms folded in front of him and cheek resting in the crook of his arm.

"Though you really think I need that much poison? Amateur."

Laurent frowned. "Nicaise what are you talking about?"

Nicaise yawned and Damen picked up the boy's wine glass, smelling it before groaning and looking at Laurent.

"Who was in charge of drinks?"

"A few members from the kitchen," Laurent said. "Why?"

In answer Damen held out the almost empty glass, and Laurent tilted it, getting hit with the sweet smell almost instantly. He cursed, setting it back down as he looked at Damen.

"Find out who the fuck tried this," he said quietly as he stood. "Nicaise, come on." The boy tilted his head in Laurent's direction. "You can help me fetch something."

"Original," Nicaise muttered, but still slid from his seat and stumbled over to Laurent's side. Laurent kept a steadying hand on the boy's shoulders as they made  their way through the palace. 

"Where do you want to sleep?" Laurent asked quietly and Nicaise scoffed. "Nicaise I didn't put that shit in your drink- I don't know who did, but when I find out, they're dead."

"Why should I believe you?" Nicaise tried to sound cold but it came out tired. 

"Because he forced  to drink that shit every day for a month. I wouldn't make anyone drink it, especially not you."

Nicaise was silent, before leading the way to the Regent's chambers. At the bottom of the staircase he paused and looked back at Laurent, who had stopped a few feet away. "You're really not going to follow me?"

"No," Laurent said. Nicaise nodded and made his way up the stairs and out of sight.

Laurent waited a moment to make sure the boy didn't fall, but when he heard the bedroom door shut deftly he made his way back to the feast.

When he reached the banquet room,  Damen was speaking lowly to Jord and a few of the soldiers a few feet from the table in amongst the crowd. Laurent walked over to them and Damen excused himself.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know yet-" Laurent glared but Damen held his gaze and continued, "But there were only four people with access to the cups as well as the wine, and I sent some of the men off to look for them now."

Laurent nodded, trying to calm down as Vannes and Nikandros came over, looking confused. "Did anyone leave after us?" Laurent asked.

"One guard," Damen said. "I told the men to go look for him too."

"What's going on?" Vannes and Nikandros asked at the same time. Damen quickly explained what had happened, but it took Laurent a few seconds to realise the oaf had defaulted to Aklion. 

Vannes frowned. "Wait, what got put in his drink?"

"Someone wants to rape him," Laurent cut in and the woman's face paled as she realised the crucial word which had been lost in translation. 

"Shit," she said.

"Where is he now?" Jord asked as he paused by their group.

"In my uncle's chambers," Laurent said. "He wanted to go there." 

Jord nodded as he disappeared in the direction of the entrance.

"Go check on him," Damen said lowly. "Jord can keep you updated."

Laurent nodded, and headed off after Jord with barely a glance at Vannes or Nikandros. The hallways were empty save for the guards who were all in their correct positions. As Laurent went up the second staircase towards his Uncle's end of the palace, Jord ran around the corner, pausing and then hurrying in his direction. 

"He isn't there."

Laurent blinked. "What?"

"I checked the whole room, he isn't in there."

Laurent cursed. "Check the entire wing," he said, already backing away. Jord nodded understanding, turning on his heel and hurrying back down the corridor. Laurent wore vehemently as he strode through the palace, checking down hallways and corridors in passing until he reached his wing. The guards were absent, since it would have been Jord and Lazar but they were both occupied. 

When he turned the corner towards his bedroom he stopped. Nicaise was sitting against his closed door, knees up to his chest. Even from this distance Laurent could see he was trying not to cry.

Sighing in relief, Laurent walked quickly towards the small boy, sitting down beside him.

"He's really gone," Nicaise said hollowly, and Laurent took a breath.

"He's really gone," he repeated. Nicaise took a ragged breath.

"His rooms are so empty. His stuff is still there but he isn't."

Laurent didn't waste his breath with sympathy Nicaise didn't need or want. "Where have you been sleeping since he left to come kill me?"

"In his bed," Nicaise replied quietly, voice cracking. "I knew he wasn't going to come back, but I - I still thought he might. Somehow."

Laurent sighed. He knew how that felt.

"What do you want, Nicaise?"

Nicaise choked on a sob. "I want him back. I want - I want to be a pet again a real one. I want fucked until I forget my name. I  - I just want him back." Laurent watched as the boy hid his face in his knees, voice breaking until it was nothing more than broken sobs and choked heaves.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Laurent asked and Nicaise nodded frantically. Standing, Laurent pushed the door open and waited for Nicaise to push himself to his feet and stumbled into the room. Laurent watched as the boy chambered onto the bed, shuffling to the middle.

"Will you be okay waiting here for a few minutes while I go tell Jord he can stop searching for you?"

Nicaise nodded wordlessly and Laurent pulled the door shut again as he all but ran back to the other side of the palace.

"Jord?" he called out as he neared his Uncle's wing.

"Your high- your majesty?" Jord stuttered as he came into view, almost two hallways away.

"I found him," Laurent called. "He's alright."

Jord let out a breath, walking towards Laurent.

"What now?"

"Go back to the feast and find out who wants to rape him, find and arrest them, then leave them in the cells until morning. And have two men stand guard at my chambers - no one besides Damen is allowed past. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," Jord said and Laurent turned again as the man made his way towards the staircase. 

When Laurent returned to his chambers and shut his bedroom door behind him, Nicaise had lain down underneath the blanket and curled up in a fetal position. From his place at the door Laurent could see his shoulders shaking as he cried. Swallowing, Laurent quickly undressed until he was in his undershirt and pants, before laying down on top of the blanket and turning to face Nicaise.

They didn't speak for what could have been an hour, until Nicaise shuffled closer and tentatively cuddled into Laurent's side.

"What are my new terms?" he asked weakly.

"What do you want them to be?" Laurent asked softly.

Nicaise sniffed. "I want fucked. I want everything I had. But I don't want to have to get fucked when I'm not horny, I don't want to play in the ring and I don't want any more of that drink. I want to be able to choose."

Laurent was silent as he turned Nicaise's terms over in his mind.

"You'll be contracted to me but I won't fuck you. But you will be allowed to get fucked by a few men we will both select and approve on, but I want you sleeping in my chambers - either my bed or the pet quarters - every night. You can have free selection of all the jewelry and paint you want, along with clothes. You can decide when you present as a pet and when you present as a member of the Court. You're can have all the luxuries of a royal pet restored."

Laurent looked at the boy beside him. "Those are my terms."

Nicaise nodded against Laurent's chest.  "Alright."

"I'll write up a tree contract and we can go over the finer details tomorrow."

Nicaise gulped and the two were silent again. Neither spoke although Nicaise cried on and off for another hour at least. 

The door opened and Laurent looked over as Damen came in, closing the door gently behind himself. They didn't say anything, as Nicaise's sobs were still clearly audible.

Damen nodded slightly in understanding and made his way towards the pet chambers without a word, and Laurent sighed as he held Nicaise close, while being careful not to pull him closer. 

Things weren't alright and they wouldn't be for an while, but maybe they could be.


	3. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent makes good on his promise to write Nicaise a contract, and Nicaise learns the hard way what rejection feels like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING  
> Also TW for Nicaise having a crush and getting turned down, and implied underaged stuff. Also peircings and Nicaise being.. Nicaise... while Laurent is... himself. Yeah.

The first thing Laurent noticed when he woke up was the heat of someone curled up tightly against his side. The second thing he noticed was the rather small size of the person - it wasn't Damen.   
Laurent blinked his eyes open, frowning slightly as he looked down before he relaxed. Nicaise was curled up like a dormouse against Laurent's side, his hands gripping at Laurent's undershirt as if it was a lifering and he was drowning. The small boy's curls were a mousey golden brown, and would likely darken to a deep brown or black by his next birthday in a few months time. His cheeks were tearstained and despite being sound asleep, he looked exhausted. Laurent assumed he had spent most of the night crying.  
There was the sound of footsteps and Laurent glanced across the room to see Damen walking quietly from the pet chambers. He at least looked like he'd gotten a half decent sleep.   
"Breakfast?" he asked quietly and Laurent nodded slightly.   
"We'll be down in time," he replied. Damen nodded, making his way out the room.  
Laurent sighed softly, looking back down at Nicaise only to find the boy blinking up at him, eyes bleary.  
"Morning," Laurent said.  
"Morning," Nicaise replied after a pause.  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  
Nicaise nodded slightly, but neither of them moved. "Who do you want?" Laurent asked. He knew he didn't need to expand his question - Nicaise knew exactly what he was asking.  
Nicaise tilted his head against Laurent's chest slightly as he thought.  
"Berenger," he said after a pause. "He hasn't gotten a new pet since his contract with Ancel ended." Nicaise smirked. "Jord."  
Laurent rolled his eyes. "Of course you want him."  
Nicaise continued listing members of the Court and a few of Laurent's men before he paused. "And the one from dinner."  
"There were lots of men at the dinner; you'll have to be more specific."  
"The one who was next to me and asked how old I was - and he was in the throne room when you all came traipsing back."  
Laurent smiled dryly. "Nikandros. He's Akielon."  
"So?"  
"So good luck; I don't think they fuck until both parties voices have broken."  
Nicaise huffed. "Bet I can change his mind."  
Laurent scoffed. "Bet your earring then."  
Nicaise smirked up at him. "If I win, you have to wear it constantly for a whole week."  
"Deal," Laurent said easily.

 

When the two went down to breakfast, Damen was already eating, as were Jord and Nikandros. He had told Nicaise he was only allowed to choose from the two soldiers and Berenger; the boy had huffed but agreed on the promise of being allowed to stab Damen with a fork again.  
Damen glanced over when the two came over to the table, Laurent sitting two seats down from Damen, while Nicaise sat on Damen's right.  
"Nicaise," he greeted. Jord and Nikandros hadn't noticed the small boy across the table from them yet; the two were engrossed in a debate, over what, Laurent didn't care to get involved in or pay attention to find out.  
"Damen," Nicaise said, tone cold. He glanced over at the two men talking before reaching across the table and taking Nikandros's fork out of his hand as he was returning it to the plate.  
"What the-"  
"I need it," Nicaise cut in before smiling sweetly at Damen and plunging the fork into his thigh. But Nicaise pouted when Damen should have flinched, and Laurent realised Damen had caught the fork before it could make contact.  
"But Laurent said I'm allowed," Nicaise whined and Damen looked over at Laurent. By now, Jord and Nikandros were watching with open curiosity.  
"It's part of the deal," Laurent said dismissively. Damen sighed but let go of the fork and moved both his hands to the table. Nicaise grinned, pausing and raising the fork much higher than he originally had, and slammed it into Damen's thigh. This time, Damen hissed and Laurent could imagine the pain. Apparently Nicaise was feeling pettier than usual, as Damen flinched two more times before Nicaise laughed happily.  
"That ought to leave a scar," he said, nonchalantly wiping the fork on his thigh before reaching across the table and dropping it in front of Nikandros. "Thank you," he chirped.  
Nikandros stared at him and slowly looked to Damen who was frowning down at his thigh as if it could tell him the answers to the world's problems, and then cast his gaze over to Laurent. Jord was grinning, obviously trying not to laugh at a king getting wounded by a teenager with a fork.  
"You're the child pet, aren't you?" Nikandros asked.  
Nicaise pouted. "I'm not a child."  
Nikandros turned to Laurent. "What's the age of consent here?"  
"Fifteen or sixteen, depending on standing. Adult age is eighteen."  
"You said you're fourteen," Nikandros said as he looked back at a huffing Nicaise. "So that means you're a child."  
Nicaise narrowed his eyes.  
"What's the age of consent in Akielos?"  
"Sixteen," Nikandros and Damen replied unanimously. Nicaise swallowed and Nikandros returned to his conversation with Jord, who sent Nicaise a sympathetic smile.  
Nicaise perked up. "Jord-"  
Jord held up a hand to stop Nicaise before he said anything else. "We can talk about it later," he said.  
"How much later?"  
"After mid day - we can go for a walk around the gardens at the same time."  
"Alright," Nicaise said, pouting slightly. Jord smirked but picked his conversation with Nikandros back up.  
Laurent hid his smirk behind his cup, ignoring Damen's curious look.

 

\---

  
Nicaise drummed his fingers against the bench as he waited for Jord to come out of the palace. He needed this. He hated that he needed this, but he needed this. It wasn't that he was unable to look after himself - he was too used to that. It was that he needed to be owned; he needed to belong to someone. Of course, logically, Nicaise knew Laurent owned him now, even if there was no official contract yet. But Laurent wouldn't fuck him - probably couldn't get it up for him. Whether that was from what the Regent had done to him in the past or because Nicaise was too young to take his interest, it meant Nicaise wasn't getting a traditional or conventional dynamic.   
On one hand he knew he shouldn't want - need- fucked to be able to feel owned. To feel secure. The Regent had abused him, hurt him, tried to break him the same way he had abused and broken all the other boys prior to Nicaise; the way he had abused and tried to break Laurent. The Regent had done terrible things to Nicaise over the years. Nicaise shouldn't want or need that sort of treatment to feel secure in his surroundings.  
And yet... he did. Maybe not those exact treatments, there were certainly things he was relieved would never happen again, but other things... he had to admit he was already missing. No, he wouldn't admit that. At least not out loud.  
Nicaise stood when he noticed Jord walking towards him. If an even mix of relief and apprehension shot through his body, it wasn't related. He refused to let it be related to the fact Jord was his last shot before Berenger. And honestly... Berenger was too close to what the Regent had been for comfort. Jord was his last safe option.  
"Nicaise," Jord greeted him. It was better than 'kiddo', which Nicaise had been dreading. If Jord had addressed him as a child the conversation would have been over before it had even begun.   
"Jord," Nicaise said, careful to keep his tone even and cold.  
Jord gave Nicaise an appreciative once-over, and Nicaise had to stop himself from preening.   
He had been rushed, spending less than ten minutes getting ready that morning, but had taken a bath after breakfast. He still took care to make himself noticed, dressing in one of his favourite outfits. It was mostly sheer, with a silver tint through the low-rising silk and cotton shorts. A sheer kaftan wrap was lazily tucked into them and draped over the sides pulled away from his chest.   
He had spent close to half an hour agonising over which jewelry to wear. Eventually he managed to settle on a matching set of thin crystal and sapphire ankle bracelets that wrapped up slender arms. Teardrop diamond studs adorned his ears with a chain of golden droplets looping from his helix piercing to his upper lobe next to the diamond. At first he was going to have them match but had decided against it and only kept one chain on, opting to adorn his other ear with small sapphire studs in a line up the outer edge, completing the look with a dainty gold industrial bar and a simple ruby for his tragus. After deliberating for a while, he had mussed his hair into an artful mess and put a thin tangle of rubies through his curls.  
Regardless of how much he wanted to wear paint and feel the familiar weight of a collar around his neck, he knew he couldn't until the contract was signed, so had settled for an emerald torque bracelet on each wrist. Satisfied with his appearance, he had made his way from the pet chambers to the gardens to wait. The entire time he had been waiting, Nicaise had rubbed his thumb over his lower lip, making sure it would swell to give him a soft, just-fucked pout.  
Now, though, with Jord stopping in front of him, eyes raking over his body, Nicaise doubted every decision he had made in the past two hours.  
Jord wet his lips before speaking. "I see you haven't changed much."  
Nicaise scoffed. "Why would I have?"  
Jord grinned. "Same old Nicaise," he said, before gesturing for Nicaise to follow him down one of the paths lined with flowers and plants. "Shall we?"  
Nicaise sighed as if it were a hassle, as he followed Jord into the gardens. They were silent for almost a minute before Jord spoke.  
"Last I checked, a guard does not have high enough rank to have a pet."  
"Last I checked, you're a war hero, soldier, and a member of the King's Royal Guard. Sounds like a high enough rank to me."  
Jord hummed, ducking his head. He was modest. There was something about that modesty which Nicaise found himself admiring.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Nicaise continued.   
"I know you've never had a pet before, so I don't expect you to know everything. But the contract I'm offering you isn't exactly a standard Owner and Pet contract as you've seen around the palace in the past."  
"Before I agree to anything," Jord said, "tell me what I'm getting myself into. Are you Laurent's pet now?"  
Nicaise refused to gulp at the sharp pang of grief at the unspoken words there. "Yes."  
"Then why do you want me? I won't go behind his back."  
"I'm not asking you to." Nicaise thought for a second, deciding how to phrase the next part. "Laurent won't fuck me. Part of the contract is that he won't fuck me or do anything sexual with me - but he does own me."  
"If he owns you why won't he fuck you? You're his pet."  
"How should I know? It's his cock, not mine."   
Jord snorted. "So you want me to fuck you."  
"You say that as if it would be an inconvenience for you," Nicaise retorted and Jord grinned.   
"Alright, fair. But why me?"  
"Because Laurent approves of you and you're not the worst on the list of approved men."  
"Not the worst? So that means I'm not the best either."   
Nicaise looked up and Jord smirked. "Nikandros." It wasn't a question but Nicaise felt like he was being questioned. Jord apparently got whatever answer he was looking for in Nicaise's expression.   
"Yeah, you're not alone there. I really wouldn't mind getting a leg over him."  
Nicaise hummed in agreement.   
The two were silent for another moment before Jord stopped, sighing and turning to face Nicaise directly. There wasn't much of a height difference anymore; Nicaise came up to Jord's bicep.   
"Nicaise, you're fucking gorgous and believe me when I say I really want to agree to this. I really want to fuck you. But I can't."  
Nicaise blinked. Once, twice, three times. "What?"  
"I know your mind is an adults mind, but you're only fourteen. I can't fuck you until you're of age. Once you're old enough to consent, I'll be more than happy to have this conversation again. But until then, I just can't fuck you."  
"Why not? Because my voice hasn't dropped?"  
"No." Jord paused before continuing. "Because I don't want to be reminded of the Regent."  
Nicaise paled and Jord ploughed on. "I hated the man. And I hated what he did to you. I remember when I met you and Laurent for the first time - he was barely fifteen, new to heirdom, and you were eight. Eight years old, and already getting trained as the Regent's next boy pet. I hated what he was already so blatantly doing with the boy he already had - honestly I'd heard rumours about what he did to any boy he could get his hands on. But you were the most beautiful boy I had seen - and your eyes... honestly, I wanted to protect you and take you away from there as soon as I saw you because of what I'd heard about the Regent. But I couldn't. You were barely nine years old when he signed you, and I wasnt sure how long you would last. I didn't expect it to be as long as you did - as long as you have. You're brave, smart, cunning, intelligent, and obviously a really fucking good lay. But I hated what he was blatantly doing to you. I can't fuck you while you're still a child, Nicaise. I can't be like him."  
Nicaise stared up at Jord, stricken. The man ducked his head, said something Nicaise didn't catch, and then walked back the way they had came. Nicaise stayed utterly frozen to the garden path, unable to move or to breathe.  
Nikandros had turned him down, claiming it was because of his age.  
Jord had turned him down, also claiming it was his age which was the issue.  
Now the only option left was Berenger. Berenger, who always had an afternoon stroll around the centre of the royal gardens.  
Nicaise wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the path, ignoring the way his eyes stung.

 

\---

  
Laurent looked up from his book at the knock on his doors.   
"Enter," he called, and Jord stepped into the room. Laurent marked his page and lay the book down as soon as Jord had closed the doors behind himself.   
"The wine is over there," Laurent said, and Jord followed his gesture to the bottle of wine and cups on the table across the room. The man helped himself to a full cup, and had drank almost half of it by the time he sat in front of Laurent.   
"I assume Nicaise spoke to you," Laurent said.  
"He did," Jord said. And then; "I told him no."  
Laurent nodded. "I hoped you would say that."   
Jord frowned. "He said you had approved of me."  
"I did."   
Jord's frown deepened so Laurent added, "I only approved of men I knew would turn him down."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can not entertain the idea of another man hurting him the way my uncle did. I can not entertain the notion of him getting fucked senseless until he's at least old enough to understand his own emotions. I know he's not really a child, not as far as his intellect goes, but his emotions and body still are. And as long as they are, I can't risk him getting raped again. Whether through his own misguided training or otherwise."  
Jord nodded slowly as he took a few more subtle mouthfuls of wine.  
"Who else did you approve of?" he asked a few moments later.  
"Nikandros and Berenger."  
Jord swallowed. "How do you know Berenger will turn him down?"  
"He's in love with Ancel," Laurent replied simply.

 

\---

  
Nicaise watched as Berenger walked a few yards in front of him, before sitting down on one of the benches. Steeling himself, Nicaise walked over to the larger man.   
"Nicaise," he said, partly in greeting and partly in surprise.   
"Sir," Nicaise replied. This was his last chance; he couldn't bare the thought of Berenger turning him down. The man hadn't fucked anyone since Ancel's contract had ended.  
Before Berenger could reply, Nicaise knelt between the man's legs, ducking his head as he slowly kissed and licked his way up the man's leg, starting from the toe of his boot to his ankle to his knee and then to his mid thigh. Nicaise stopped, before bowing his head and keeping his gaze low, refusing to give in to the panic rising in his chest. Instead, he kept his breathing steady and his body completely still as he presented himself.  
Almost ten seconds had passed before he felt a hand in his hair, mindful not to disrupt the rubies.  
"Nicaise," the man said, voice thick. Nicaise looked up. Berenger gestured and Nicaise repressed a grin as he stood before straddling the man's lap. Once he was comfortable with Berenger's arms around his back, the man spoke.  
"I'm honoured that you want me as your Owner," he said, carefully combing his fingers through Nicaise's curls and this time Nicaise let himself preen slightly. "But I can't Own you."  
It took a few seconds for the words to register, and when they did Nicaise froze.  
"Why not?" He hated how squeaky his voice sounded but he couldn't do anything to lower it. "Because my voice hasn't dropped? Because I'm too young?"  
"No," Berenger said. "Neither of those things bother me."  
"Then what?" No way did his voice come out sounding as desperate as it sounded in his head. No way.  
"You."  
Nicaise frowned. "Your hair, your height, your skin, your eyes, your attitude, your tastes. All of you. That's what bothers me, Nicaise. You're not my type, but regardless of if you were older or your voice was deeper, you still wouldn't be my type."  
Nicaise stared at the man before he felt himself scrambling off of his lap, mumbling something incoherent before hurrying away through the gardens. He didn't get far before his legs gave way and he collapsed on the path, stone digging into his knees and shins as he sobbed. This time, he didn't bother fighting the tears stinging behind his eyes.  
Nicaise didn't know how long he had been curled up crying on the garden path before he heard someone call what sounded like his name. He ignored them, hoping they'd go away. The idea of anyone seeing him like this was humiliating.   
When he felt a large hand on his shoulder, Nicaise looked up, and wanted to disappear as soon as he saw the familiar hulking form and golden cuff.  
"Fuck off," Nicaise mumbled, but it came out too watery to have any heat in it.   
"What's wrong?" Damen asked, kneeling on the stone slabs next to Nicaise. It was only when Nicaise had to crane his neck back to still look Damen in the eye he realised he must have lay down on the path at some point. Wonderful.   
"Don't act like you don't fucking know," Nicaise said.  
"I'm not."   
"You're fucking the bastard, of course you do."  
Damen sighed. "I don't know what kind of deal you and Laurent struck. He hasn't told me anything about it."  
"Yeah, right," Nicaise muttered.  
Another sigh from the giant oaf. "Did anyone fuck you?"  
Nicaise laughed. "If they had, do you really think I'd be curled up here?"  
"You might be if they had walked off afterwards," Damen countered, and Nicaise shook his head.  
Another few seconds passed before Damen asked, "Is it alright for me to touch you?"  
Nicaise's head shot up and Damen quickly held his hands out to calm him. "Not like that. I just mean to pick you up - your foot's cut, it won't be a good idea for you to walk on it."  
Frowning, Nicaise moved so he could see his feet, feeling his mouth open slightly when he saw the cut on the ball of his foot. When had that happened?  
Chewing his lip, Nicaise nodded his head. He felt Damen helping him stand up, before instructing him to wrap his arms around the oaf's neck and hold on tight. Then he picked Nicaise up like he weighed nothing, arms warm and tight around Nicaise.  
"If you want down or want me to stop touching you at any point just let me know," Damen said, before he began walking through the gardens towards the palace.  
Nicaise didn't realise he had closed his eyes until voices made him open them.  
"Is Paschal in his chambers?" Damen asked, and Lazar's voice answered before Damen began walking again. They were inside the palace, the white marble a stark difference from the colours of the gardens.  
Damen's arms were warm ad he carried Nicaise through the hallways. It wasn't until five turns later that Nicaise realised the giant was lost.  
"Do you even know where Paschal's room is?"  
"Not from this direction," Damen responded. Nicaise snorted. "In my defence," the oaf said, "I've been unconscious whenever I've been there."  
Nicaise sighed, glancing around. "Left at the next one," he said. Damen followed Nicaise's directions until they got to Paschal's door, which was cracked open slightly.  
"Paschal?" Damen called as he pushed the door open with his shoulder.  
"Damianos? What did the Prince do this time?" Paschal asked before Damen was even through the door.  
"Nothing," Damen replied with a slight laugh. Paschal sighed when he saw Nicaise.  
"Nicaise," he said as Damen carried him towards one of the examination tables. "It's been a while."  
"Too long," Nicaise replied as he sat on the cool metal.   
"What happened?"   
"I was barefoot in the gardens," Nicaise replied with a shrug. Damen kept his mouth shut, and Nicaise glanced over at him as he spoke. "Cut my foot on a stone or something."  
"Makes a change from your usual injuries," Paschal said lightly and Nicaise hummed.  
"I decided to shake things up for you," he replied.   
The three of them were silent while Paschal worked, cleaning and examining Nicaise's wound before rubbing some salve in it. Nicaise already expected it to sting but that didn't make it any less painful. He chewed the inside of his cheeks raw while Paschal put some light stitches in before bandaging his foot and ankle.  
"I don't want you putting any weight on that foot for the rest of the day - not even to hop. Come see me later tonight and I'll put some more salve on it."   
Nicaise nodded, before smirking at Damen.  
"You heard the man," he said. Damen grit his teeth but knelt in front of the examination table until Nicaise had a firm grip around his neck before standing up and lifting Nicaise.  
"Do you know where Laurent is?" Damen asked. Nicaise grinned. A barbarian king reduced to a Pet's slave; it was more demeaning than being reduced to a Royal Pet.   
"I think he's in his office," Paschal replied. Damen thanked the man before carrying Nicaise out the room and through the palace.

\---

  
Laurent finished writing the last details to Nicaise's contract, setting the quill to the side and closing the ink bottle. He looked up when the door opened, frowning when Damen carried Nicaise into the room.  
"What happened?" Laurent asked and Damen sighed as he placed Nicaise onto one of the settees.  
"He cut his foot in the garden, apparently."  
"Apparently?" Laurent echoed, turning to look at a lounging Nicaise.   
The boy just looked up at him.   
"Bastard. I worked out how you tricked me this time, by the way."  
Laurent hummer, not bothering to deny it. Nicaise pursed his lips. "Payback for the whole beheading thing?"  
"Obviously."  
The boy shrugged, before looking at the parchment on Laurent's desk. "Is that my contract?"  
"Yes," Laurent replied. When Nicaise lifted his arms to Damen, Laurent watched as the man carried the small boy over, perching him on the edge of Laurent's desk.  
"When did he teach you to read?" Laurent asked, watching as Nicaise worked his way through the contract.  
"He didn't. I got one of the guards to teach me, and then Paschal helped me write. I only had to scribble a line on his contract and put a bloody fingerprint next to it. He didn't want me to be able to read the terms. Fucking cunt."   
Laurent smirked. After a few minutes, Nicaise reached for the quill, signing his name at the bottom of the contract underneath Laurent's scrawl, before pushing the paper towards Laurent.   
"So where are my collars?"  
Laurent gestured to Damen. "In the pet chambers."  
Damen nodded, leaving the room. Nicaise was being careful to keep his expression neutral. A few minutes later, Damen walked back in the room with a pile of ornate boxes, placing them on the far table, before helping Nicaise over to the settee nearest it. Nicaise opened the first box, grinning when he saw the collar inside. Damen quickly opened the rest of the boxes, showing Nicaise the variety of collars, leashes, circlets and paints available to him now.   
Nicaise picked up a simple but heavy leather collar with gold and sapphire on the buckle, six small ruby studs and a simple loop on the side. After a moment, he held it out to Laurent.   
As Laurent fastened the garment around Nicaise's neck, he felt the boy relax. The boy sat perfectly still while Laurent put some paint on his face, ignoring the dried tear stains. When he finished, Nicaise reached out. It wasn't until the small boy had wrapped his arms around Laurents neck that he fully realised what was happening. Laurent hugged Nicaise tight, silently swearing to never let the boy get hurt again.   
He would ask Damen what had really happened in the gardens later. For now, all that mattered was Nicaise.


	4. Unmarked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise tries to get on with life as Laurent's Pet, but the other palace pets decide to try their luck now that the Regent is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need anything tagged, let me know

Nicaise sighed as he walked around another corner in the palace. It was the beginning of summer and the air was getting thicker, though he doubted the Aklion oafs noticed. They were southern for fucks sake this was probably still cold to them. The palace and Court had welcomed Laurent back happily, and redecoration had started less than a week later. It still hadn't been a full month yet and already the throne room and flags had been made to look like new, all in Laurent's colours instead of the Regent's.  
Laurent had left Nicaise in the palace while he went through the Kingdom, on one of those heralded horse rides that was meant to announce he was still breathing. Presumably he'd tell the kingdom the Regent was dead and that he was taking his place as King. Idly, Nicaise wondered if and when he'd tell them about marrying Damianos-the-Prince-killer and uniting the kingdoms. That would go down a treat, for sure.   
Even though he knew Laurent wouldn't be back until dinner, Nicaise still felt secure in his newly refreshed title of a palace pet. He'd spent over an hour that morning getting dressed since he'd spent the night in the pet quarters - Laurent had clearly wanted his brains fucked out by the giant oaf the night before, but had had the decency to make sure the pet quarters were still stocked with all the clothes, jewelry and paint possible, and the selection of collars were still there in case Nicaise wanted to change from the one Laurent had put on him when they signed the contract.  He hadn't changed out of it yet.   
After getting dressed he'd gone through to the bedroom but stopped when he saw both men were still asleep. Every other morning Laurent had been awake to some degree and had put Nicaise's paint on for him. But he'd looked too peaceful to wake up and Damianos had been holding him like he was special. Nicaise had stood debating it for a few seconds but had taken the paint boxes back in his pet quarters, quickly putting a smudge of blue and silver across his cheeks. After, he'd quietly let himself out the bedroom, shutting the door softly so he didn't wake the men up.   
He'd only found out Laurent had left when Damen had found him in the gardens afterwards.  The oaf had tried to convince Nicaise to go down to the training grounds with him but Nicaise had refused - it was far too warm for that shit. Damen had grinned but hadn't pushed the issue.  
Now though, Nicaise was starting to think the idiot had been right - the palace was far too stifling and he was getting bored walking around with no orders or purpose.  He debated it for almost ten minutes before biting his pride and making his way outside and down to the training grounds where the Aklion soldiers and Veretian guards were all spread out. Some were sword fighting while others were wrestling and some were brawling while a few others stood around watching and talking. He could see a few of the other pets were there too, sitting on the sidelines. Biting the inside of his cheeks to keep his face impassive, Nicaise went over and sat near them, doing his best to ignore the looks and whispers.  
Normally he was untouchable, belonging to the Regent. Even though he knew he belonged to Laurent now, it was no secret he wasn't getting fucked - hadn't gotten fucked in months. A lot of the other pets took that as him losing his place in their hierarchy. The fact it was common knowledge he'd been about to get kicked out before the end of his contract when the Regent had suddenly left didn't help.   
Still, he tried his best to ignore them and focus on the men in front of him. He tried looking for Damianos but there were too many Aklion giants to distinguish him. Nicaise only spotted the glint from his gold cuff in the sun but he was moving too quick to focus on. After a few minutes Nicaise was content to watch Nikandros sword fighting one of the guards. Laurent had taken his soldiers with him for the day, including Jord.   
"Oi, Nicaise." He turned when one of the pets spoke, not bothering to change his expression. "Did you get ordered down here?"  
"He couldn't have," one of the others cut in with a sharp grin and flick of her hair. "He's not got anyone to order him. I wonder how that feels."  
"He's got the stuck-up bitch prince," the first one said and fixed a downright derogatory look on Nicaise. "What does he even do? Order you to lace him up tighter? Tie his ankles together? Oh I know - wash his clothes while his Aklion pet fucks him. Don't they ever wanna fuck you?" He grinned. "Or are they too frigid for that?"  
"Laurent's cock would probably freeze the kids ass shut."  
"Fuck off," Nicaise muttered, turning back to look at the training going on. Apparently the other pets weren't done though.  
"Aw did we hurt your fweelings?" the girl asked and laughed. "So the regent's pathetic whore does have them after all. I didn't think he even knew what they were."  
"Where's that silver tongue you're so famous for?" another sneered. "You've always acted so vain and entitled, but you wanna know what I think?" She leant in close, gripping Nicaise's jaw so he couldn't move away. "I think it's all an act to hide the fact you're still a scared little boy." She was so close her breath was against Nicaise's ear. "A scared little boy that'll choke on a cock on either end in the hope of getting a meal. We know he got you from some paupers lap - what was it honey? Orphanage? Street? The brothel where mother worked?"  
"You know what the irony of your fucking existence here is?" the first one asked. "You're a Vaskian bastard - that's where he got you from, right? All those women are self-entitled whores who never hold onto a man after he knocks her up. So you've not got a father, you don't remember your mother, and the Regent was fucking you before your balls even thought of dropping." He shrugged, his shoulders almost touching his earrings and brushing his collar. "Sounds to me like he knew you were a doomed bastard the moment he saw you. So being the cunt he was he took you after fucking your mother's brains out,  and brought you back here. He was gonna get rid of you, though. Once you got too old for him."  
"That's what happened, isn't it?" the girl asked again.  She looked around Laurent's age. "Your voice started cracking while he was fucking you? You croaked when you should've choked? How old even are you now anyway? Ten? Fifteen? Eight? Seventeen? Huh? What age you gonna spit out next?"  
Nicaise shook his head as they all laughed, standing up and turning to walk away when one of them grabbed his wrist and hauled him back.  
"You really think you're getting away that easy?" the first guy asked and the girl cackled.    
"Gonna go cry and beg someone to fuck you so you can pretend you're still important?"  
"You don't even have a real contract anymore," another mused. "That means we get to do whatever the fuck we want."  
"If you fucking touch me the King-"  
"The frigid king will do what?" the first guy laughed. "Throw us in cold baths?" He hauled Nicaise closer, pulling his collar to the side and scraping his neck. "I don't see any," he said with a sick grin, pulling Nicaise in front of the others. One of them took his collar off and Nicaise thrashed, but they just held him still. Fucking shi-  
"No bruises," a girl sang. "He's not getting played with or used." Her nails dug into Nicaise's shoulder, threatening to break the skin. "How about we take care of that?"  
"Let go of me," he yelped, kicking at them but they were all bigger and stronger than him so held him down easily.  There were hands everywhere, too many of them, too many voices laughing and sneering, too many teeth. Nicaise tried to fight, then tried to tune out and hide inside himself til it was over. Why weren't any of the guards or soldiers doing anything? Were they all just standing watching? Had they even fucking noticed what was happening?  
He felt something on his face, some sort of pressure on his nose but when he tried to pull away it got worse. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go into the safe place in his head he'd gone to whenever the Regent had been in a bad mood and took it out on him.  
Suddenly the hands were gone and Nicaise cautiously cracked his eyes open. He expected to be covered in whatever mess they had made, but instead the first thing he saw was blood and a glint of gold. Damianos was standing over him, glaring at the pets hard enough they should have burst into flames.  
"Nicaise," he said. "Move. Now."  
Gulping, Nicaise pushed himself onto his feet and moved towards the man, trying not to flinch as he put a hand on his shoulders and moved him to just behind his leg.   
"I don't want an explanation from any of you," he continued, his voice hot as burning coal. "All I'm going to ask is; who started it?"  
The pets were all silent, glaring back and glancing at each other.   
Damianos shook his head and gestured to one of the guards. "Take them all inside and find their owners - keep them all in the throne room. I'll be there to sort this out when I feel like it."  
With that, he guided Nicaise back up the steps and across the grounds to the palace.  
"Tell me what hurts," he said once they were inside and Nicaise gulped, grimacing at the taste.   
"My face - they done something to my nose. My neck. And my leg."  
Damianos nodded, chewing his lip as they made their way through the halls. "Yeah, they look painful."  
Nicaise froze, looking up at him. "What the fuck do they look-"  
"Easy," the man said, crouching down after a few seconds. "I'm sure Paschal can fix it. And try breathing through your mouth, it should hurt less."  
Frowning, Nicaise did as he was told and let the oaf lead him through the halls until they got to Paschal's room. As soon as the man looked over from his shelves he froze and stared in horror.  Nicaise suddenly didn't want to know what those asshole cunts had done to his face.  
"What happened?" he asked, voice raw.  
"Some of the pets pinned him in the training grounds," Damianos murmured.  "I didn't see what started it."  
Paschal's worried brow was enough conformation that it was bad.   
"My nose hurts my mouth tastes weird my neck and leg hurt. What the fuck did they do?"   
"Up," was Paschal's only answer as he gestured to the examination table and moved back to his shelves, taking lotions and balms and tools. Nicaise chewed his lip before frowning at the taste. It was like blood but.. sharper somehow.  
"Close your eyes and don't move."  
As soon as Paschal touched Nicaise's face he flinched back with a yelp. "That fucking hurts." Coming from him that meant a lot - he could take the Regent fucking his ass like a toy, he could take Paschal prodding and poking at his body he could take salt in open wounds he could take all of the stupid salves; but that was something fucking else.  
After three more attempts Paschal took a step back, barely avoiding getting kicked in the groin.  
"Nicaise if you can't sit through it I'll have to sedate you. I need to treat this before it sets."  
"Then fucking knock me out," Nicaise growled and Paschal frowned but fetched another bottle, drawing out a small amount of the liquid and putting it into water and holding the cup to Nicaise. He'd been sedated before, too many times to count - all child pets were sedated during training at some point. Grimacing, he chugged the drink,  trying not to focus on the taste.   
Paschal watched him and took the cup back before helping him lie down.  
Nicaise let his eyes fall shut, the last thing he saw being Paschal's concerned face.  
...  
Laurent sighed quietly as he walked through the palace, sore and tired after a day of riding.   
"Your majesty," Nikandros said, bowing slightly before continuing. "Damianos requested your immediate attention upon your return."  
"Where is he?"  
"Paschal's quarter," the man replied and Laurent frowned, thanking him and walking quickly through the identical corridors. When he got to Paschal's door he knocked once before pushing it open and stepping inside.   
"What the fuck did you do this time?"   
The man was sitting on the edge of the desk, facing where one of the examination tables was barred off with screens. He sighed, looking over at Laurent.  "It wasn't me that got hurt."  
Laurent's brain clicked in less than two seconds.  
"What fucking happened to him?"  
"I don't know-," Laurent didn't even notice he had moved from in front of the door until Damen's arms were holding him in place a few feet from the screens. "It's bad."  
Glaring, Laurent shrugged Damen off and stalked round to the other side where Paschal was leaning over a small body on the slab. His fine silk and chiffon clothes were ripped and torn, his legs covered in grazes and grip marks. Scratches lined his slender arms and his nails were bloody. His bracelets and anklets were gone but the small imprints and cuts where they were said he hadn't chosen to take them off. Same for the clear gash and bruising on his neck where his collar had been the evening before. But what Laurent noticed most was the gross purple and red bruising across his face, across his nose and cheeks. His lips were swollen and slit, and one of his cheekbones was unnaturally swollen.  
"What the fuck happened to him?"    
Paschal shook his head, frown lines set so deep they'd clearly been there for hours. "His nose was broken, but I had to rebreak it to get it realigned. His left ankle was twisted and sprained, along with that knee. He was lucky his neck wasn't staved when the collar got ripped."  
Laurent could feel himself tensing up the more Paschal talked. He knew Damen was behind him but the idiot kept his mouth shut and hands to himself, knowing Laurent wouldn't want touched right now. Idiot.  
"Who did this?"  
"Some of the pets," Damen said from his right. "He had came down to the training grounds to watch, and they ganged up on him. I only saw when I heard him yelp, but Nikandros saw more. They had him pinned down and there was a lot of blood."  
Laurent's gaze whipped back to Paschal, who shook his head. "He wasn't raped," he assured Laurent.  "But judging by what Damianos and Nikandros have said, I think he could have been if there hadn't been anyone around."  
Laurent's blood felt like ice; his heart felt frozen in his stomach.   
"Which pets?"  
"They're all in the throne room with their owners," Damen said. "I left them waiting there all day since I assumed you'd want to deal with them your own way."  
Laurent nodded sharply. "Why is he unconscious?"  
"I had to sedate him - he couldn't sit through me realigning his nose so said to sedate him. He'll be awake in another hour at most."  
Laurent forced himself away from the table and back out the room, through the palace to the throne room. The guards opened the doors and he walked in, Damen behind him. Members of the Court were standing with their pets around the room.   
The room was silent as the two of them made their way up the center aisle, sitting in their thrones and looking over the room of people. There were twenty people, ten pets and ten members of the Court. With a quick count, Laurent saw all the members in front of them had been picked by his uncle's hand, rather than his father's. Typical. And every pet had already been punished or shunned at least once for bad behaviour.   
"Would someone like to explain to the rest of the room why you were all brought here." It clearly wasn't a question. As the people all looked and glanced at each other, Damen cast Laurent a weary glance but stayed silent - he knew by now they had diffrent methods. If Damen had his way, he'd list their offences and punishments in order of severity, and expect them to stick to it. Laurent's methods, however, were much slower and altogether more humiliating and painful on the people they were inflicted on. They had yet to find a middle ground, but would obviously have to if they were going to unite the kingdoms successfully.  
"No one? None of you would even care to hazard an educated guess?" Laurent cast a cold but still pitying look over the twenty in the hall. "Shame. It could have made this quicker. None the matter," he said with a dismissive flick of his fingers. "The pets in this room attacked my pet today while he was on the training grounds, and without him starting it. Now, last I checked, the pets belonging to various members of the Court have less status than that of a pet belonging to anyone with royal blood, and even less than that of a pet belonging to the King. I'm just wondering why any of you thought it could possibly be a rewarding idea to beat him up. Unless the intent was something else entirely." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Now, I'll only ask this once, and I want the truth. Who's idea was it?"  
"Erique started it." Everyone looked to the pet who had spoken. A girl in her early twenties with shocking orange hair, wearing a blue leotard and ribboned dancing shoes. "He's the one who started it."  
"Only because you told me to." The protest came from a young man across the room, probably only two years older than Nicaise. Three at a push. It was probably his first contract, too, whereas Laurent knew the ginger was onto her second. "I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't told me to."  
"None of us would have done anything if you hadn't started speaking to him," the girl said, voice getting higher.  
"I wouldn't have spoken to him at all if you hadn't told me to when you saw him walking over."   
Laurent raised an eyebrow at that remark, but didn't interrupt. People were always more honest when they argued versus when they were asked to their face.  
"I didn't want to hurt him, I swear," the boy said, looking to Laurent and back to the girl.  "I only did it because you said I could eat you out if I did."  
The girl scoffed.  "And you believed me?"  
"I didn't know how far she was going to take it," the boy pleaded, now looking between his shocked owner and Laurent. "She told me what to say, and promised she would let me have her afterwards if I said it."  
"So she told you that you could both break the law if you committed treason to your King," Laurent drawled and the boy's eyes widened.  
"T-treason?"  
Laurent sighed, making sure his tone was as bored and derogatory as he could make it. "It is illegal for anyone to lay a hand, harmful or otherwise, on a Royal pet without the consent of the Owner. It is treason for a palace pet or servant to lay a hand on a Royal pet."  
"I didn't touch him," Erique cried. "I swear I didn't touch him. I only spoke to him, only a few sentences. I didn't touch him. It was Kyla that grabbed him when he walked away, and-"  
"Shut the fuck up," the ginger - presumably Kyla - cut in. "He's making it up," she said to Laurent. "He-"  
"I agree he's not the brightest," Laurent cut in cooly, "but I doubt he's stupid enough to lie to his King's face. You, on the other hand, are debatable."  
She went silent, ducking her chin and Laurent looked back to Erique with a mildly inviting expression for him to continue.   
"Kyla grabbed him and pulled him back. Yves, Frederick, Lima and Peirce were the ones who held and beat him. Hugh broke his nose. Ursula took his jewelry. But Kyla ripped his collar."  
Laurent pursed his lips, looking at the boy and the other pets. "That's seven," he said at last. "What were you and the other two doing?"  
"Nothing, your majesty," Erique squeaked. "They - we - we watched."  
"And none of you thought to try and stop them?"  
Erique swallowed, ducking his chin and meakly shook his head. Laurent hummed, tilting his chin as he took in the other pets.  
"Every pet in attendance here had a part to play and as such every one of you will be punished. Fift lashings each, in blocks of ten. You will all watch each other get them, as will your owners. And if the harm you done to my pet today turns out to leave any permanent marks or traces on him, or any of you so much as touch a hair on his head after this, all of your contracts will be terminated and you will be exiled from the palace grounds." He looked each of them in the eye, staring the pets and owners down. "Have I made myself quite clear?"   
They nodded and Laurent flicked his wrist to one of the guards. "See to it," he said. "And make sure the lasher does as I instructed."  
The guard nodded and the court took their pets out the room, deathly silent. Laurent waited for the doors to close before he got up and paced in front of the thrones, Damen frowning at him. Eventually he walked down to Laurent and held him still, kissing his forehead and ducking his head, nuzzling at Laurent's neck and jaw.  
Laurent sighed, letting him. "I can't-"  
"I know," Damen murmured. "I know you're going to want to keep an eye on Nicaise tonight. You don't have to explain it - he's important to you."   
Laurent swallowed, nodding silently. "Thank you."

When they went back to Paschal's room, the man was helping a very drowsy Nicaise to sit up on the table.  
"How is he?" Laurent asked and they both looked over, Nicaise freezing and groaning, presumably from dizziness or the pain. Or both.   
"He should be alright," Paschal hedged. "But I'll need to see him in the morning to check how everything's setting."  
Laurent looked at Nicaise, not letting himself react to the bruising on his face.   
"I assume he can't put any weight through that leg," he said with a nod to Nicaise's left leg which was strapped and swollen.   
Paschal nodded. "I'm afraid he shouldn't bend it either, for at least a week. No pet duties, really."  
Laurent nodded while Nicaise squinted at them both. "What about the bruising?"  
"I'm hoping it just looks worse than it is," the man said. "But that's what I'll have to check tomorrow. I don't think it'll heal crooked, I lined it back up perfectly, but bodies are unpredictable. Especially teen ones."  
Laurent nodded again and gestured for Nicaise to lift his arms, carefully lifting the boy up. Nicaise automatically wrapped his arms round Laurent's neck, one leg wrapping around his waist while the other twitched.   
"When can he eat?" Laurent knew Paschal's sedatives usually had an adverse effect on people's appetites and stomach capabilities.   
"Not until noon tomorrow, to be safe. But only small meals for a day and night after that," he said quietly and Laurent nodded. He and Damen left the room, Nicaise clinging weakly to Laurent as they made their way through the palace. When they got to his chambers, Laurent put Nicaise on the bed as gently as possible while Damen wordlessly made his way to the pet quarters.  
Sighing, Laurent got undressed to his pants and under shirt, carefully tucking Nicaise in before lying down on top of the covers  next to him. The boy whined and tugged at Laurent's shirt, so he moved closer and let Nicaise place his arm around his shoulders but didn't pull the boy closer.   
"What happened?" Laurent whispered and Nicaise yawned, frowning slightly.   
"They beat me up cause I don't have a real contract or ownership marks. It was a free-for-all to them."  
"I'm not letting you whore yourself out to anyone until you're of age - I can't deal with you getting raped again."  
"They almost did," Nicaise whispered after a pause. "Or I think they might have tried if there hadn't been anyone around - they tore my clothes and we're trying to take them off when Damen interrupted."  
Laurent was frozen, heart racing and blood rushing through his ears at Nicaise's words. He knew the boy was already asleep again less than a minute later, his breathing evening out. But Laurent stayed up until it was almost dawn, replaying Nicaise's words and trying to think of a solution that would keep him safe without putting him through anything possibly untasteful.


End file.
